Reciprocated
by LollerpopOfEvil
Summary: Sometimes it's difficult being one of the only intelligent mechs in the Decepticon army...thankfully, Soundwave isn't alone. Oneshot, G1. Light, fluffy slash.


**I had to. Flames will only fuel my homicidal desires, and I will sick my demon bunny upon your unsuspecting being. MUAHAHAHAHA!**

**This is, indeed, G1 verse. BEST VERSE EVER.**

**Warnings: **_Cybertronian swear words, mild slash, fluffiness_

**Disclaimer:** If I could reverse time and keep the original cartoon from ever stopping and keep any of the transformers in the original movie from dying, I would somehow make sure I also owned things. Alas, I have neither the power, ability, nor the responsibility. So I own nothing.

* * *

><p>He let out a large gust of air from his vents in the Cybertronian form of a sigh as he slid into his quarters. He sat in front of the monitor he had built in his room, and began turning it on.<p>

He was, as always, loyal to the Decepticon cause. He always would be, and he always will be. But he could never, _never_ deny the fact that sometimes his supposed "comrades" had the tendency to be utter morons. Including, dare he think it, Megatron.

It had been another long, long day at the Decepticon base. Megatron threw a hissy fit because things didn't go his way, he blamed Starscream and beat the frag out of him (because it was, in all fairness, his fault, as per usual), and everyone seemed to be taking idiot pills. But, then again, nothing tends to happen any differently on the Decepticon side.

It annoyed him to no end. He believed in this cause. Pit, he even believed in _Megatron_ even though his actions sometimes resembled that of a human "prima donna". So why did everyone else that believed in his cause have to have such utter _slag for processors!_

Well…he supposed not everyone was a complete dunce. He stroked the head of his robotic feline as he began to contact a good friend of his. He was the _only_ other Cybertronian that seemed to have an inkling of intelligence, and was the _only_ Cybertronian that he could trust and speak to freely.

"_Soundwave to Shockwave. Respond,_" his toneless voice muttered as a visual began to flicker across the screen.

"_Soundwave! What a pleasant surprise, friend. How have things been on Earth?_"

He let out an uncharacteristic sigh before responding with, "_The usual._"

Shockwave let out a low chuckle at this.

"_Well, I suppose we must make sacrifices for what we believe in, though I admit it is sometimes rather difficult. Dealing with the catastrophic amount of morons, I mean. I doubt it's any better for the Autobots, though._"

"_Autobots: morons and pansies. Analysis: I would deactivate myself._"

"_You're not alone in that, 'Wave. You know, you can relax, it's just us on this frequency._"

Soundwave nodded nervously before retracting his mask.

"_You know…_" Shockwave began, "_You should retract your mask more often. You're a rather attractive mech,_" he muttered, his lone, yellow optic flickering mischievously.

Soundwave frowned playfully and growled, "Stop trying to get me to take my mask off more often, you _know_ it's futile."

Shockwave laughed, "_Indeed it is…how about we reach a compromise?_"

Soundwave's audios perked and he paused his petting of Ravage. "A compromise?"

"_Yes,_" the large, purple mech began, "_What if you were to retract your mask in front of _me _more often? And no one else, of course,_" he finished nervously.

Soundwave couldn't help the smile that curled his lips.

"Why not? It's not like I have anything to hide from you."

"_If you did I would have discovered it long, long ago,_" Shockwave chuckled.

After a long, awkward pause, the purple mech's gaze suddenly intensified before he muttered, "_I miss you, Soundwave. It's been far too long._"

Soundwave felt is spark leap in surprise, but his shocked expression slowly faded into a sad grin.

"I miss you, too, Shock'. How long has it been since we were together on Cybertron?"

"_Over 4 million vorns…_" he responded sadly.

Soundwave's shoulders sagged as he remembered just how lonely Shockwave must have been whilst he was unconscious.

"4 million vorns…" he murmured, "Shock', I promise, I'll come back home as soon as I can."

"_Please do, it's the Pit without you. How're your cassettes? All is well I hope?_"

The large, navy blue mech couldn't suppress a chuckle. "Everyone but Ravage is deep in recharge by now, and Ravage is well on his way."

Shockwave laughed, and was about to respond when Soundwave's comm link pinged, and he heard a familiar tyrant's voice crackle in his audios.

"_**Soundwave get your sorry aft over here!**_"

The mentioned mech let out a gust of air and looked at Shockwave, with a pained expression.

"I'm sorry, but I have to go. _Lord Megatron_ currently requires my assistance."

Shockwave nodded, lone optic glowing sadly.

"_Right…but, before you go, I have something I must tell you._"

"Yes?" the navy and white mech responded before putting his mask back in place.

"_I love you._"

"_Soundwave: reciprocates._"


End file.
